1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to baby strollers, and more particularly relates to a stroller of the type that can interchangeably receive more than one seat.
2. Description of Related Art
Well-designed strollers should be sturdy and balanced, and should provide the child passenger with safe and comfortable transport. Throughout the development of strollers, an effort has been made to include features that render the stroller versatile and convenient. Efforts have been made to provide these features while achieving a simple design, yet maintaining the stroller rugged and reliable.
A conventional stroller has a plurality of wheels supporting a frame that supports one or more stroller seats. The frame has two spaced front legs, two spaced rear legs, one or more push arms, and a crossbar connected at its laterally outer ends to the push arms. The crossbar can be provided with a pair of laterally spaced gripping surfaces that can be engaged by a user when driving the stroller, and a handle assembly disposed between the gripping surfaces.
Conventional strollers include one or more features that enhance their versatility. For instance, some strollers include one or more baskets that provide for the storage of certain items. Additional features include retractable or removable child trays and cupholders. Still other features allow the stroller to fold between an open, in-use, configuration and a compacted closed position. Other features commonly available in the child transportation industry include car seats that include a base that is mounted, for instance, onto an automobile seat, and a carrier attached to a base. The carrier can be removed from the base to facilitate transportation of the child in and out of the automobile. Unfortunately, children disposed in a carrier need to be disturbed when being transported from the carrier to a stroller.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a stroller that is capable of receiving a conventional stroller child seat in addition to a car seat.